Insomnia
by Kokoroitai
Summary: AkuDemy day fic... Demyx can't sleep and gets caught in the kitchen during a powercut... better than it sounds... explicit yaoi...


Blue-Chan: I was listening to Insomnia by Faithless today and I randomly got this idea… and its AkuDemy day today and I needed to write a fic for it so enjoy…

Disclaimer: I think the clue is in FANfiction… isn't it?

--

Demyx tossed and turned in his bed; making a mental note to get a comfier mattress because the organization ones were just darn impossible to sleep on. As much as he tried he just could not get to sleep. He cursed under his breath and mentally counted to three before pulling back the covers and getting out of bed. He looked at the clock. 3:30am. Demyx shook his head to clear it. He had been suffering this insomnia for about a week and it was certainly taking its toll on his missions. His fighting was less fluent and his reactions were delayed. He still had a scar from when he was sparring with Xigbar and his lack of sleep caused him to lose concentration ending up with him under Vexen's care for about 3 days. Oh how fun that was…

Demyx teleported to the kitchen deciding he would try and eat himself to sleep. He did know the cause of his insomnia, oh he knew it as well as the back of his hand. His 5 month long crush on Axel was causing him so much hassle, he knew it wasn't normal, but he guessed he wasn't normal. Demyx yawned and plodded over to the refrigerator and opened it, finding only a dry potato. he growled and smacked his head on the door. He heard a clink and when he opened his eyes he only saw black. Power cut. He promptly shut his eyes again and whimpered. Yes, Demyx is afraid of the dark. He carefully shut the refrigerator door and sunk to the floor in front of it bringing his knees up to his chest, still keeping his eyes tightly closed, blocking out the black world in which he was stuck. He heard footsteps coming toward the kitchen and shook, his heightened senses and lack of sleep making his brain hurt.

--

Axel was hungry. He had been sent out on so many pointless missions today he missed breakfast, lunch and dinner, and Axel liked his food so he was well and truly miffed. Walking down the stairs towards the room in which held the keeper of food, to tired to teleport. He heard a whimper. Axel frowned and moved a little faster towards the kitchen door. That had sounded like Demyx. He opened the door and heard a small cry. Flicking the light switch he growled. Good thing he had the fire element. Summoning a small flame on his hand he looked round the kitchen and saw Demyx curled up against the refrigerator with his head in his knees and shaking.

"Demyx?" Axel called, confused to see his best friend in such a vulnerable position.

Demyx looked up as his name was called and relief filled him as he saw Axel.

"Axel! Thank god…" he said and paused, a pink flush filling his cheeks and he laid his head on his knees again.

Axel was purely confused now. Staring at Demyx as though he had just grown a second head. He kneeled beside Demyx and put his free hand on his shoulder.

"You probably think I'm a complete wimp now don't you?" Demyx stated in a defeated tone. Axel smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, everybody's scared of something. You wanna know a secret?" Axel whispered. Demyx looked at Axel and nodded. "I'm scared of water, no lies, I can't even drink the stuff." Demyx giggled cutely and Axel pouted, wapping him round the head gently. "Don't laugh. I'm dead serious here" Demyx laughed harder and put his head in his knees again, trying to muffle the sound.

After a while Demyx stopped laughing and sighed.

"I needed that… thanks Axel" Axel grinned at him.

"No problem, now, I'm starved, if you wouldn't mind moving out of the way of the fridge."

"There's nothing in there" Axel's face dropped.

"You're shitting me!" Demyx shook his head and opened the fridge to reveal the one lonely potato. Axel groaned.

"I have to go without breakfast, lunch and dinner just to find everybody's eaten everything! Well that's just great…" Axel yelled and sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. "Jeez someone hates me up there"

"Aww Axel, don't say that!"

"It's true…"

"But there's got to be someone who loves you down here to counter up there!" Demyx yelled before he could bite it back.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Axel challenged, observing Demyx closely. Demyx' cheeks flushed a bright red and he hung his leg low. "Demyx?" Axel stood from his seat and walked over so he was in front of the musical blonde. "Do you have something to tell me?" Demyx looked up into sparkling emerald eyes.

"I… I…" Demyx stuttered and hung his head again. This was harder than he thought. Axel smiled, for the first time in a while he truly smiled, and held Demyx' chin, tilting his head upwards leaning forward and touching their lips together gently. Demyx gasped and closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck and deepening the kiss. Axel wrapped his arms round Demyx' waist and pulled him closer.

"I love you" Axel smirked as he broke the kiss and then hugged Demyx lovingly.

"I love you too Dem"

Demyx eyes welled up in happy tears and he leant his forehead on Axel's shoulder. Axel made a portal and took them to his room, where he nibbled at Demyx' neck as he backed him up against the bed. Demyx' felt the backs of his knees hit the bed and willingly fell backwards onto the soft sheets.

Axel kissed him roughly as he started to undo the zipper of Demyx' coat. Demyx leant up to make it easier to remove the offending material. Axel kissed and sucked at the newly exposed flesh of Demyx' chest, paying extra attention to his nipples, his hand snaking down to cup the bulge in Demyx' pants. He was rewarded by a loud groan.

"Something wrong?" Axel asked with a smirk, Demyx shook his head quickly, his breath coming in short pants and his face flushed.

"No, don't stop" he said breathlessly. Axel kissed along the skin above the waistline of Demyx' pants, slowly pulling them down and throwing them to join his coat. He smiled at the fact that there was no underwear keeping him from his prize.

Axel quickly got up and disposed of his clothing and crawled on top of Demyx, kissing him roughly as he ground his hips against Demyx'. They both groaned lowly. Axel then kissed down Demyx' neck, down his chest, across his navel and stopped at the groin. He took the head of Demyx' need into his mouth and suckled gently. Demyx moaned loudly and bucked upwards into the warm heat. Axel grabbed Demyx' hips and held them down, taking more into his mouth and sucking harder.

"Ah! Oh god Axel!" Demyx groaned out at the pleasure wracking his nervous system. Axel deep throated and moaned, sending vibrations which had Demyx seeing white. He felt a finger pushing at his entrance and relaxed his muscles as much as possible to allow the entry.

Axel started to pump the finger quickly preparing Demyx for his patience was running out. He entered a second finger into Demyx and scissored. Demyx groaned impatiently and bucked his hips to meet Axel's fingers. Axel decided Demyx was ready and pulled out the fingers and positioned himself, pushing in slowly and kissing Demyx' neck. Demyx gritted his teeth at the pain. Once Axel was in to the hilt, he paused to let Demyx adjust.

After a while Demyx bucked his hips slightly, indicating he was ready and Axel pulled out and pushed in again, starting a slow rhythm. Demyx let out a broken moan and met Axel's thrusts eagerly. Axel groaned at how tight Demyx was gripping him, thrusting in a little harder and nailing Demyx' prostate. Demyx screamed Axel's name and arched his back.

"Axel, do that again! Harder!" Demyx panted. Axel was more than happy to comply, pounding into Demyx as hard as he could. He felt a knot tightening in his abdomen telling him he was close, he took Demyx' member into his hand and started to pump it roughly and in time with his thrusts. Demyx' yell echoed off the walls as he released onto Axels chest and stomach. Axel leant down and bit Demyx' shoulder to muffle his loud groan as he climaxed into Demyx.

They lay there panting in the euphoria of their orgasms, trying to will their limbs into movement again. Axel gained feeling before Demyx and pulled out, falling beside Demyx, closing his eyes in contentment.

"That was amazing" Demyx commented after he'd caught his breath. Axel turned to Demyx and smirked, kissing him gently and pulling the covers over them. He wrapped his arms around Demyx protectively and listened as the blonde's breath evened out before falling asleep himself.

--

Blue: well I think it's safe to say I enjoyed writing that… reviews make the world go round people… um… you can have my love?

Leon: -_- good one…

Blue: ¬¬ shush you… see ya guys! Happy AkuDemy day!! :D

EDIT** i brought the sex back... dont report me again... plz??


End file.
